


100 Words: Tezuka Kunimitsu / Echizen Ryoma

by KairouWatoshimi



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairouWatoshimi/pseuds/KairouWatoshimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated drabbles centering around Tezuka Kunimitsu and Echizen Ryoma told in 100 words. No more, no less. Most recent drabble: Waiting Is - It was always the airport</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Words: Tezuka Kunimitsu / Echizen Ryoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was always the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Original prompt from solosorca (on Tumblr): _Airport._**

Tezuka hated airports with a passion.

It was always the airport where he and Echizen part ways, always the airport where he watched Echizen’s plane get smaller and smaller until his eyes ached and his shoulder throbbed with the reminder of what could have been.

If only—

Echizen was gone now, having left for yet another season. Turning his face up against the wind, Tezuka could almost imagine Echizen’s eyes staring at him from across the net.

But that was no longer possible—as his shoulder so painfully reminded him—and in the meantime, all Tezuka could do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I hate myself.**


End file.
